


Always With You

by predatoryfox



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Joan Ferguson - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom, joan ferguson/vera bennett - Fandom, joan/vera
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predatoryfox/pseuds/predatoryfox





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGovernorsSecretary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGovernorsSecretary/gifts).



Joan began to line up the items on her desk like surgical utensils. She ran her fingers over her favorites. She laid them in order of nerve needed to receive their use. She liked that her pleasure tools could look so aesthetically pleasing, considering the damage they would be doing.

Joan looked at her watch. Her Deputy would be arriving any minute.

As the door opened, Joan slid on her leather gloves and flexed them at the knuckles. Vera was going to pay for her betrayal. Vera would pay dearly and in a way that would bring Joan great enjoyment. “Lock the door behind you, Vera” Joan said sternly from behind her desk.

Vera looked confused, “I thought we were just going over reports.”

“You are to call me Ms. Ferguson or Governor, you’ve lost the priviledge to call me by my given name. Lock the door and don’t question me. I’m not interested in reports.” Growled Joan with flared nostrils.

Vera locked the door behind her and cleared her throat, “Governor, I think I might know what this is about. I understand you are angry with me for going against your authority. You made that abundantly clear, but until something is done we need to work together with civility”.

Joan scoffed. “You think you surprised me with your actions, but I saw it coming. Trust me, you’re little rebellion was seen a mile away. I’m not mad, Vera, I’m disappointed. Extremely disappointed.” She pointed to the seat in front of her desk, “sit.”

Vera approached the desk and a shocked expression crossed her face as she noticed the items clearly displayed. She sat, uncomfortably, and avoided Joan’s gaze. “Vera, you betrayed my trust.” Joan said darkly as she walked around her desk, “you betrayed my trust and you’ve made me question every interaction we’ve had.” Joan stood behind Vera’s chair and started to loosen her tie. Vera was too nervous to turn around but she could feel Joan’s overbearing presence and it gave her goosebumps. Joan ran her gloved finger up the back of Vera’s neck, “you owe me, Vera.” Vera began to stutter an answer but Joan pulled Vera’s head back by her hair and glared into her eyes with a hint of a sardonic smile, “you think you’ve ruined me, you think you’ve saved yourself, but you are gravely wrong."

Vera was taken aback, "I owe you?" She was too surprised to be mad and wasn't sure where to start, "The things I've done for you. The things you've made me do..." Vera trailed off, trying to collect some courage.

"Let me stop you there, because I know what you are completely ready to begin accusations," Joan scoffed. "I never implicitly told you to kill you mother. *You* heard that, and felt that your guilt could be lessened if you had somewhere to direct the blame. Your actions are your own burden to bear, not mine. You think I don't know you want to lay the responsibility of your deeds on me."

"Gover-" Vera began.

"I'm not done, Vera. Secondly, you blame for me your...disability. I did not put that needle to your neck. The minute that needle was in you, you were infected regardless of what I did. Again, you try and blame me for something where I am not the one at fault." Joan continued, "Any other unfounded allegations you have cooked up, I refuse to even acknowledge. Now what happened here in my office recently was, what a feel, a mutiny and that will not go unpunished." Vera remained silent.

Joan walked back around and leaned on her desk, "you think you've thrown me to the dogs, but I am so much smarter than them. You are a fool if you think your stunt will bring me down." Joan nodded to the items on the desk, "you see these? This is your punishment. Now before you open your mouth and humiliate yourself, I'm going to ask you this once - do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? I will remind you that if you say so much as a peep other than an answer, you will regret the day you thought to cross me."

Joan reveled in the pregnant silence that seemed to echo through her office, "Well?"

Vera shuddered and forced herself to look at Joan with as much fierceness as she could muster, "you're mad."

Joan sneered, "Wrong answer, Vera. Shame." She let her gloved fingers slowly dance over the long, black leather strap closest to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan picked up the strap and began slapping it into the palm of her hand, "Did your mother ever spank you when you were a child, Vera? " Joan smirked to herself. "This will be nothing like that."

Vera gulped. She knew better than to speak up at this point. Joan was too overbearing, too powerful, too sure of what she was. "You can't do this to me," she tried.

"I beg to differ." Joan muttered. She picked Vera up by the shoulders and spun so that Vera slammed forward into the desk. She exhaled a large puff of air as the wind was knocked out of her. Joan was not surprised to find that Vera weighed as much as a paper bag in her hands. "You need this done to teach you your place." While Vera tried to catch her breathe, Joan removed her tie then pressed herself up against Vera, pinning her. "You will accept this retribution, Vera. If you accept it with total compliance, I may consider forgiving you. Forgiveness is a difficult thing, don't you think? It makes us question who or what is important to us." Joan leaned down and threaded her tie through Vera's lips then pulled with force. "This is to insure you don't distract me or to bring undue attention to yourself. It'll be easier if you breathe through your nose, Vera. Don't fight it." Joan tied her tie behind Vera's head and unbuttoned a few of her shirt buttons to make herself more comfortable. Vera gagged, whimpered, then became quiet.

Joan picked up the surgical scissors that lay shining on her desk and brought them close to Vera's face. "What do you think these will be for? Hmm?" Vera's terrified eyes gave Joan enjoyment. The mind can play great tricks and the threat of pain sometimes seemed worse than the actual thing. Joan was well aware of this, she would play that wonderful game with Vera. Joan backed up enough so that Vera wasn't pressed tight then used her hand to force Vera's chest down until her breasts were uncomfortably flat against the wood. "I hope you have a change of clothes in your locker, Vera" Joan mused, and began cutting up the back of Vera's uniform skirt. With each snip, Vera tried to wiggle away which just caused Joan to push her down harder and snip slower.

When Vera's skirt had been completely cut off, Joan tossed it aside like a dirty tissue and looked down at the exposed flesh before her. Vera had to stand on tiptoes with Joan pressing down on her, and it made Joan think of a marionette with dangling legs. She stifled a laugh, then proceeded to roughly pull down Vera's beige panties, and with her gloved hand gave Vera's bare backside a sharp slap. Vera managed a muffled yelp. "How does it feel to be so exposed?" Joan asked in a deep purr. Vera grunted something that could have been taken as anger. "I see." Joan reached over and took the strap off the desk. "This could have gone so much easier for you, you know, Vera. I honestly hate" *crack* "to see" *crack* "such delicate skin" *crack* "turn such a colour." *crack* Joan was of course lying, as with each thump of the strap her insides tightened as Vera's raised cheeks deepened redder and redder and she cried out in pain. Joan put the strap back on the desk and began to run her gloved hands over the most angry looking areas. "Tsk, tsk." she tutted while massaging and grasping Vera's red cheeks and thighs.

Vera's eyes were watering and she look defeated. She tried to say something along the lines of, "I'm sorry" but Joan pretended she didn't understand. 

"If you're giving up now, I'm sorry to say that you're in for a shock. We've only just begun." Joan intoned as she once again stood behind Vera, pinning her to the desk.

Vera turned her head to see that Joan was not telling tales. She whimpered, "please, don't" in a muffled gasp but it just came out garbled and pathetic.

Joan used her knee to spread Vera's legs apart then put her hand up the front of Vera's uniform. She kneeded and pinched Vera's breasts through her bra and smiled in delight as Vera's nipples hardened unwillingly to her touch. "Now, I'm going to give you one chance. You see that plug there? It's quite large, isn't it? I could, with some difficulty, stick that inside your already sore rear and keep it there until I decided you'd have enough". Vera shuddered. "Or," Joan continued, "you could relax and let me cuff your wrists together. Your choice..." Joan trailed off.

Vera moaned in defeat and nodded her head, refusing to give Joan the satisfaction of her tears. Joan huffed with contentment, then walked to the other side of the desk to remove the cuffs from a drawer. Vera would not look at her, but obediently stayed in place as Joan cuffed Vera's hands together, then attached them to a ring that she had installed beneath the desk. Vera could now not move even if she tried, which made Joan very happy indeed.

While Vera was immobile and docile, Joan stood before her and with a condescending smirk began to attach the harness to herself. "You see, Vera, it's such a shame that you felt you had to turn on me. I thought we had a relationship based on mutual trust and understanding. I see now, that you are weak and will turn when things get tough. Things get tough often, Vera. Such is life." While she spoke, she attached the large black dildo in place. Vera saw it out of the corner of her eye and groaned.

"Now," Joan said while she walked around the desk, stroking both the dildo and Vera's back, "when you came to my office and bravely stood up and announced your perceived victory, I had to wonder why I thought you had potential. I had to wonder what had made you stand out." 

Joan parted Vera's swollen lips and slid the dildo inside her with a powerful thrust and Vera tensed and pressed her face against the desk. "I mean, what could possibly make me think you were special?" Joan thrust a few more times and gave Vera another gloved crack on the behind. Vera cried out and Joan yanked Vera back slightly so that there was a few inches between Vera's waist and the desk. Joan licked her gloved fingers, then leaning forward, put quite a bit of her weight against Vera and reached around to massage Vera's clit. Vera tried to squirm away, but Joan just pressed hard into her and moved her hips so that Vera was internally pinned. Joan deftly rubbed and teased and felt her own slit light up like a firework. Vera, against her will bucked her rear up against Joan's hips. Joan made a noise deep in her throat.

As Joan rubbed, teased, thrust and massaged, she could feel that Vera was trying very hard to fight against her body's responses. As Joan began to roll Vera's clit which was now quite slippery, she leaned forward so that her mouth was against Vera's ear, "you realize that arousal does not indicate consent, Vera. You hate that I am making your body respond. You hate me right now, and so you should." Vera cried out in defeat and agreement.

Joan's own excitement began to rise and as her hips moved fasted and her fingers explored further, she felt, much to her enjoyment, Vera's body tense and twitch and a strangled moan escaped her mouth. Joan reached up and moved stray hair out of Vera's face, "what makes this worse for you is that up until you discovered what I truly am, what I'm capable of, you dreamt of this. Of me taking control of you." Joan fingered Vera's ass, "I dare you to call me a liar". Vera's body twitched again.

Joan pulled out and removed the harness from herself. Vera's gaping hole dripped onto her welted thighs. She lay crumbled and worn like a rag doll. Joan came around and unlocked Vera's cuffs and rubbed her wrists. Vera oozed off the table into a heap on the floor, quietly sobbing and angry with Joan and mostly with herself.

Joan removed the gloves and squatted down on her haunches near where Vera lay, "Vera, I hope you realize now that you've made a big mistake." Vera said nothing.

"You see, every time from now on when you're in a heated moment and you have a cock inside you, you'll unwillingly have to think of me." Joan ran her fingers up and down Vera's sad, worn face. "I did this so that I branded myself into your brain. Your punishment is that no matter how much therapy you take, how much you try to forget this, how many partners you screw to erase this from your memory, you won't be able to. You won't be able to because..."

"Joan?" A man's voice called out. Joan looked at Vera and to the door which still remained closed and locked. She shook her head.

"Because I'll always be with you." Joan managed, although the voice had greatly unnerved her.

"Joan!?" The voice was more insistent. Joan squinted and looked for where the voice was coming from. Vera's whimpers now became more faint.

"Ms. Ferguson!" *Snap, Snap* The voice she heard was not her father's, but it was familiar and it was extremely irksome. Joan blinked hard and saw that she was now in an office, but not her office. As she took in her surroundings she realized that Vera was not here at all, and a pig-eyed, dough-faced man was mere inches from her face, obscenely snapping his fingers to get her attention.

Joan now realized that she had been daydreaming. She played this scenario in her mind very often, sometimes changing what she said or did, but the outcome was always the same. She found that during mandated therapy it was easier to let her mind wander instead of letting the realization that she was an unwilling patient consume her. "Yes, Dr. Whitman?" Joan said with a thin, forced smile, "What do you need?"

"What were you thinking about, Joan?" The psychiatrist asked, leaning back in his chair.

"A former work colleague." Joan dared to mention.

"Is it something you'd like to discuss with me? I've heard from your past psychiatrist that you refused to discuss your work."

Joan scoffed quietly, "No, not with you." She brushed an imaginary piece of lint from the hideous grey polyester pants she was forced to wear. 

She hated everything about this place where she'd been placed "for her own good", they'd said. She refused to talk with anyone who thought they could pick her brain and figure her out. Joan knew that she just had to bide her time until she was referred to a psychiatrist that saw her not for what she was, but what Joan could make them see. Someone like Vera. Once she was able to spot a weakness in the person sitting across from her, she would seize it and tell them whatever she thought they needed to hear.

The end.


End file.
